


Heart of Ice

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [171]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iceflower, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volume 7 (RWBY), Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Turns out, the Ice Queen is a big softy at heart.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Tumblr Requests [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Heart of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I finally broke down and wrote a white rose fic. This is meant to be set in volume 7, but really it can be set anytime with the two of them visiting Atlas.
> 
> Me? filling a tumblr prompt? It's more likely than you'd think. This was written for the prompt "Make all the pathetic noises you want, I'm still not cuddling you while you're contagious" for sunnysmiles2 on tumblr, who left the fandom open for me to choose. So I went with RWBY. Enjoy!

"Make all the pathetic noises you want, I'm still not cuddling you while you're contagious," Weiss says, ignoring Ruby's plaintive whines.

"You're mean," Ruby complains from her bunk, huddling further into her mound of blankets. "C'mon, Weiss, I'm freezing to death over here."

"Don't be so dramatic," Weiss replies, rolling her eyes. "It's just a cold. You should have known better to stay outside for so long when it's snowing."

"But it was so pretty," Ruby whines, turning her head to cough into her elbow. "I've never seen that much snow before. How come you're not sick, anyway?" she asks, clearing her throat.

"Because unlike you, I grew up in Atlas," Weiss explains. "So, I've gotten used to the cold. I'm guessing that it didn't get this chilly where you lived."

"I guess that explains how you can prance around in that outfit without tights," Ruby muses, her voice still sounding hoarse. "And yeah, Patch was always pretty warm year-round. I can only really remember a couple of times when it got cold enough to snow."

"Well, there you have it." Weiss pointedly ignores the comment about her not wearing leggings. "Next time, maybe consider wearing a coat."

"You're so bossy," Ruby groans, rolling over so that her back is turned to Weiss.

The white-haired girl huffs at the jab, but her expression quickly softens when Ruby breaks into another fit of coughing. "You know, if your throat is still bothering you, some tea might help." She holds out a steaming mug to the heap of blankets that has enveloped her partner. "You'll have to sit up to drink it though."

Reluctantly, Ruby unfolds from the tiny ball she's curled into under the covers, untangling herself from her nest to take the tea from Weiss. "Thanks," she murmurs after taking a few careful sips.

"You're welcome," Weiss replies, frowning in concern at her partner. "How are you feeling?"

Ruby shrugs. "Not too bad. Tired, stuffy, a bit achy, the usual."

"You're still a bit flushed," Weiss comments, brushing Ruby's bangs away from her face and pressing a gentle hand to her forehead. "But your fever feels about the same as earlier, so—"

"Weiss," Ruby interrupts her, smiling reassuringly. "It's just a cold. I'll be fine. I just need to sleep it off for a bit, and I'll be good as new."

"Right," Weiss says, sighing shakily. "I'm sorry, I'm just not very good at this sort of thing."

"You're doing fine," Ruby assures her, giving her one of those soft, fond smiles that always makes Weiss melt. "But I still think that I'd get better faster if you'd come snuggle with me."

"Not a chance," Weiss responds immediately, a wry smile on her face. "Now, come on, you should take something for that fever before it gets worse. And you should eat some of the soup your sister brought back."

"Yes, mom," Ruby says sarcastically, sighing heavily. It immediately sends her into another flurry of coughs, making her groan loudly.

Later, when all of the soup has been eaten and Ruby has taken her meds under Weiss' watchful eye, and the younger girl continues to sniffle and shiver pathetically under the covers, Weiss sighs heavily, plopping down on the bed next to Ruby. "Come on, scoot over."

"Yay!" Ruby beams at her, nestling eagerly into her side. "I knew you loved me."

"Yeah, yeah." Weiss runs a gentle hand through Ruby's dark hair. "Just know that if you get me sick, I will kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.


End file.
